Jueves
by Itzel Montanez
Summary: Un one-shot de la cancion Jueves de Oreja de Van Gogh en donde Sakura expresa sus sentimientos por el joven que ve en el tren


**Disclaimer- Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la canción, no lo hago con fines de lucro.**

 **Jueves**

-Li, quieres salir, iremos al nuevo bar que abrieron.

-No, gracias, hoy tengo que regresar temprano, le prometí a mi hermana que le iba a ayudar con su tarea.

-Awwws, Syaoran, siempre el hermano galante.

Li Syaoran, su nombre es tan perfecto, lo miro mientras habla con sus amigos. Por fin pude saber su nombre, el chico que me robaba suspiros, y noches de sueños. Era tan perfecto, con sus ojos color ámbar, su mirada intensa, y su cabello color chocolate todo desordenado.

 _ **Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**_

 _ **Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**_

 _ **Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**_

 _ **Y preguntarte quién eres.**_

Siempre lo veía mientras íbamos en el tren, siempre leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba música. Me pregunto que le gustara, no se ve del tipo que escuche banda o reguetón, me pregunto si le gusta el rock igual que a mí. Como me gustaría poder tomar valor e ir a hablarte, a decir un hola y poder preguntarte tantas cosas, saber más sobre ti, no solo tu nombre.

 _ **Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas**_

 _ **Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.**_

 _ **Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**_

 _ **Se inundan mis pupilas.**_

Siempre me levanto temprano para poderme arreglar, tal vez asi un día voltearías a verme. Hasta mi hermano se sorprende y me dice que asi me veo menos como un monstruo y más como una chica de 16 años. De repente veo como una pequeña sonrisa aparece en tus labias, y suspiro, deseando que esas sean dirigidas a mí.

 **De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**

 **Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**

 **Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**

 **Y me pongo a temblar**

Creo que escuchas mi suspiro, ya que levantas tu mirada, y me quedo quieta, esperando a ver que harás, pero regresas a tu libro. Y me siento como una tonta, como te podrías fijar en alguien como yo. Me siento tan desanimada, pero solo verte siento como mi corazon se vuelve a llenar.

 _ **Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**_

 _ **Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**_

 _ **De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo**_

 _ **Va y viene el silencio**_ _._

Un mes ha pasado desde que supe tu nombre, todos los días me levanto con esperanza, y espero tener valor para poderte hablar. Poder por fin tener una de esas sonrisas para mí, saber sobre tu hermana. Mientras vamos en el tren me imagino todas esas conversaciones silenciosas que podríamos tener.

 _ **De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

 _ **Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

 _ **Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**_

 _ **Y me pongo a temblar.**_

 _ **Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**_

 _ **Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**_

 _ **Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta**_

 _ **Y me quiero morir.**_

Levantas tus hermosos ojos ambar y me miran directo a mí, se me detiene el corazon y dejo de respirar y sin notarlo suspiro tu nombre - Sya-Syaoran - Veo tu cara de sorpresa, como si no te lo esperaras, y me siento muy tonta, tu ni sabes quién soy. Me quisiera morir de la pena.

 _ **Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo**_

 _ **Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.**_

 _ **Cada mañana rechazo el directo**_

 _ **Y elijo este tren.**_

Y de repente dejas tu libro y te paras, te acercas a mí y me dices - Yo aún no se tu nombre, te extraño, tus sonrisas y tus miradas, solo tomo este tren para poder estar contigo - y se me detiene el corazon en ese momento y no sé qué decir, me ha dejado sin palabras, no puedo creerlo, él estaba aquí por mí.

 _ **Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**_

 _ **Un día especial este once de marzo.**_

 _ **Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel**_

 _ **Que apaga la luz.**_

Veo cómo te acercas a mí, y cierro los ojos al sentir el roce de tus labios en los míos, siento como una corriente eléctrica pasa por nosotros- Me siento muy feliz y dichosa, y luego escucho como suspiras mi nombre - Sakura- y eso es lo último que se.

 _ **Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos**_

 _ **Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios**_

 _ **Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**_

 _ **El ultimo soplo de mi corazón**_

Esta es mi primera historia, ¡espero sus comentarios! Si se parece a otra perdónenme, nunca he leído una igual. Espero sus comentarios

-Itzel Montañez


End file.
